Mario's Confused Feelings
by Mario Fan14
Summary: When Mario cheats on Peach with Rosalina the girls make him choose between them. Who will Mario choose The queen of the galaxy, Or the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mario characters last time I checked. Any way I hope you like this fanfiction.

Mario Was in the basement fixing the castle's plumbing while Peach and Daisy were talking to their parents(who were royalty) and Daisy was about to introduce Luigi(who was on his way to the castle) but Peach didn't want to introduce Mario.

"I cant wait to meet this Luigi guy" said Mom

"you'll love him he's nice, kind, and sweet" said Daisy

"And what about you Peach any guy in your life?" asked Mom

"Um...hehe...not yet Mom" chuckled nervously Peach Then Daisy looked at Peach with a stern look and Peach looked back at Daisy with the same look.

Mean while with Mario

*Sigh*"why...the...fuck...do...you...not...want...to...Introduce...me...princess?" grunted Mario as he tightened a bolt on a pipe.

Then the wrench let go of the bolt and since Mario was pushing on the wrench it hit Mario's left thumb hard.

"ow mama-mia! " screamed Mario in pain that was audible for Peach, Daisy and their parents

"shut up plumber we pay you to work not to talk" shouted Dad

" fuck you" shouted Mario

" I am your king you must respect me" shouted Dad

" I don't even respect my own brother so why should I respect you, you fat fuck" shouted Mario

" why don't you come up here and fight me" shouted Dad

" honey stop just leave him alone he's a plumber his life is already meaningless" said Mom

"Mom Luigi is a plumber" said Daisy

" oh...really?"said Mom

"yeah" said Daisy

" well the plumber in the basement life is meaningless and Luigi is very lucky to have you" said Mom.

Daisy didn't know what to say so she just shrugged.

Mean while with Luigi

*sigh* went Luigi ( who was wearing a tux) who was waiting outside for 10 minutes hesitating on ringing the door bell. 3 minutes later he finally rang the door bell.

" oh that must be Luigi" said Daisy as she calmly walked to the door cause she didn't want to seem desperate to see Luigi. Once Daisy reached the door she opened it.

" Hi Daisy" said Luigi " Hello Luigi " said Daisy as she gave him a quick kiss and she opened the wooden door wider and Luigi came in and they walked together to Peach and their Parents in the living room.

" Is this Luigi " asked Mom as Luigi and Daisy sat on the red couch with Peach.

" yeah it's Luigi " said Daisy as Luigi and mom shook hands.

" It's a pleasure to meet you" said Luigi

" Hello Luigi " said Dad

" Hello... hey Peach where's Ma..." said Luigi as he was interrupted by Daisy putting her hand over his mouth.

"who? "asked Mom

" nothing " said Luigi

" well the reservations at the restaurant are at 8:00 so we should go" said mom

" we should wait for the plumber to finish I don't trust him" said Dad

Just as Dad said that Mario came up from the almost pitch black basement with his face a little dirty and his overalls also had a little dirt on it.

" I'm done princess bye " said Mario

" Mario? " said Luigi

" you know this plumber? " asked Dad

" yeah this is... " said Luigi as Peach put her hand on his mouth.

" his plumber... yeah" said Peach

Then Mario shook his head and he left the castle's door and he received a text message from Rosalina as he just started to leave.

" Hey Mario do you want to come and I don't know eat some food or something"(Rosalina)

"mmm...food" thought Mario in his head with a weary smile.

" sure I'll be there in a couple of minutes "(Mario)

Then Mario turned off the screen of his red galaxy phone and he walked to the launch star which was next to a tree in front of the castle with a bunch of other trees and once he reached the yellow-orange launch star he used it and he shot through the galaxy.

Then Mario landed on the comet observatory's deck and Mario just stood there admiring the stars and the very small galaxies from far away. After 5 minutes of admiring he walked up to Rosalina's glass front door but Mario couldn't see through the glass it was just like a mirror and rang the door bell and 10 seconds later polari opened the door.

" Oh Mario , Rosalina is taking a shower so she told me to tell you that you can wait in her room" said Polari

" okay thanks " said Mario Then Mario entered the comet observatory and he walked to Rosalina's room.

" Mario " said a bunch of lumas all different sizes and colors from behind him and once he turned around Mario got hugged by all the lumas all at once.

" hey how are you guys doing " asked Mario

" we're doing good , what are you doing here? " asked one of the lumas

" I'm just visiting Rosalina" said Mario.

" oh well it was nice seeing you again" replied a yellow luma.

" it was nice to see you guys again too" replied Mario. Then the lumas let go of Mario and Mario turned around and he resumed his walk to Rosalina's Mario entered Rosalina's room.

" what the hell " said Mario

The room was dimly lit by scented candles all around the room and there was rose petals on the ground and the bed.

Then Mario slowly walked to the white bathroom door.

" Rosalina?" called Mario

There was no reply but Mario could the water running.

" Rosalina " called Mario

No reply

Then Mario put his hand on the door knob and he slowly turned it to the right and the door slowly creaked open.

" what the hell " said Mario

The bathroom was a little bit steamy and there was a couple of scented candles and the floor had a thin layer of rose petals.

Then Mario slowly walked to the shower curtains once he was about 1 foot away he quickly opened the curtains.

" what the hell" said Mario for the third time

In the shower there was MORE scented candles in each corner of the white Mario took off his gloves and he slowly put his hand in so he's touching the warm water .

" ahhhhh" sighed Mario in relief

Then all of a sudden Rosalina put her arms in a "x" shape across his chest.

" Eek" shrieked Mario as his eyes popped wide open and he stood up straight and his face turned red.

*chuckle*" did I scare you " asked Rosalina in a seductive voice.

" um...hehe...no" chuckled Mario nervously.

Then Rosalina let out a little chuckle and 3 seconds later she popped off one of Mario's big yellow buttons.

" um...what are you doing Rosalina?'' asked Mario nervously

"shh Mario just relax and let me take care of you" said Rosalina in a seductive voice

"alright" said Mario feeling a little guilty that he was about to cheat on the princess.

Then Rosalina let out a devilish smirk and she popped off the other button and she pulled down his overalls leaving him in a red shirt and white boxers with the power star designed on them. Then Rosalina grabbed the bottom of his shirt and she pulled it up and Mario put his arms up. Once she took off his shirt she threw it on the ground and then Rosalina put her hands In Mario's boxers and she started to gently stroke his long, thick, dick.

Mario started to let out passionate moans.

" oh Mario your cock is so long and hard" said Rosalina in a slutty voice

Then all of a sudden

"I LOVE YOU" moaned Mario

Then Rosalina realized what Mario said so she stopped jerking him off.

" oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't mean it well I do mean it I do love you but I'm so sorry if I made you uncomfortable I'll leave" said Mario as he started to freak out.

" Mario relax...I love you too" said Rosalina

Then Mario and Rosalina started to blush.

" go wait for me on my bed and I'll deal with you later" said Rosalina in a slutty voice

" alright " said Mario as he got his clothes from the ground and he left the bathroom and he sat on the bed.

" oh my god what a relief it would have been so awkward if she didn't like me"*sigh*said Mario in his thoughts.

3 minutes later

*Ring**Ring**Ring*went Mario's phone

"uh-oh" said Mario

Peach was calling him.

End of chapter 1

What will Mario tell Peach ? no one knows besides me the author.

Peach: why do you want Mario to cheat on me with this slut?

Rosalina: The biggest whore in the world is calling me a slut!

Peach: You bitch I'll kill you!

Then they started to fight.

Author: I hope you guys are excited for chapter 2 cause I am so, so long!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mario charcters.

*Ring**Ring**Ring* went Mario's phone

"Uh-oh" said Mario

Mario waited 5 seconds before picking up.

" Hello?" said Mario

" Mario where are you?" asked Peach

" um... I'm in the desert" said Mario

" what are you doing there?" asked Peach

" Um... that's none of your business" said Mario

" I'm sorry I just want to know where my boyfriend is " said Peach

" well I don't wonder where you are " said Mario

" why the hell are you giving me attitude" asked Peach angrily

*sigh*" I'm sorry Princess" said Mario

" It's alright Mario I know you're kind of mad at me for not introducing you to my parents but you got to understand my parents want me to date a prince and I'm not ready to tell them I'm dating you" said Peach.

*sigh*" Don't worry about it Princess I understand" said Mario

" Thank you Mario bye " said Peach

" bye-bye" said Mario

Then they both hung up

*sigh*" Mama-mia" said Mario

Meanwhile with Peach

*sigh*" My god" said Peach

Their Parents left and Peach was in the living room and Luigi and Daisy were in the kitchen.

*sigh* went Peach as she got off the red couch and she walked on the brown tile floor to the kitchen.

Then she entered the kitchen

" Where's Mario?" asked Luigi who was stirring a metal bowl of cake mix next to the marble counter and he had a white apron on.

" He said he was in the desert" said Peach sadly

" What the hell is he doing there?" asked Luigi as he poured the chocolate cake mix in a cake holder.

" I don't know , I asked but he said it was none of my business" said Peach

" Do you want me to go check?" offered Luigi

"No, no just leave him alone he's in a bad mood" said Peach

"Oh cause you didn't introduce him to mom and dad" said Daisy

"No shit Sherlock he's pissed" said Peach

"Alright relax " said Daisy

*sigh*"let's just bake a cake " said Peach as she put on a black apron

Meanwhile with Mario

"Rosalina are you almost done" asked Mario

"Relax Mario I'm almost done just give me 5 minutes" said Rosalina

*sigh*"Fine" said Mario

"Who called you?" asked Rosalina

"It was Peach'' said Mario

"Oh" said Rosalina

Then a Luma came floating in the room

"Where's Mommy?" asked the average sized yellow Luma

"Rosalina is in the shower what's wrong" asked Mario

"I accidently dropped one of Mommy's ring in the sink and it went down the drain , oh she's gonna be so mad at me" said the scared Luma

"Hey relax I'm a plumber I can get it out" said Mario

"Oh really thank you so much Mario" said the very relieved Luma

"Come on lets a go" said Mario in his Lets a go way

"Hurry before Mommy comes out of the shower" said the luma

"Go,go,go" said Mario as he got his red toolbox and they ran out of the room

"Mario?" called Rosalina

But Mario was long gone

Mario and the Luma had just entered the kitchen and Mario right away went under the sink and he opened his tool box and he got out a wrench and he got the pipes separated and luckily the diamond ring with a gold layered part where you put the finger through fell to his palm.

"oohh you're very lucky it stayed cause this ring must be worth a fortune, where did Rosalina get this?" asked Mario

"I don't know she just got it from somewhere and please don't tell Mommy" begged the Luma

"Tell me what?'' asked Rosalina who had a light blue towel barely covering herself and since she had just came out of the shower water droplets were going down her legs, her face, and her arms.

"Nothing just fixing your sink" chuckled Mario

"Oh well I was wondering if you're hungry" asked Rosalina

"I could eat" said Mario

"Well I'm gonna bake a cake for you" said Rosalina

Then Mario started to chuckle

"What's so funny?" asked Rosalina

"If I had a Nickle for every time I heard that from Peach..." said Mario

"you'd be rich" said Rosalina

"No I would have 40 cents cause I heard that about 8 times after I save Peach from Bowser" said Mario

"Hahahaha" chuckled Rosalina sarcastically

"We don't have to have cake if you don't want it'' said Rosalina

"Don't be silly I like cake" said Mario

"Alright sweetie" said Rosalina

"Alright bae" said Mario

5 seconds later

"Well that was awkward" said Rosalina as she let out a little chuckle

"Oh good it didn't feel awkward for only me" said Mario

While Rosalina was making the cake and Mario was just playing around with the sink, Peach, Daisy and Luigi were in the living room eating their cake while watching t.v

*Ding**dong**ding**dong* went the door bell

"I'll get it" said Peach enthusiastically hoping it was Mario as she ran quickly to the door

Then she opened one of the wooden door with a smile and she was disappointed to see Link, Sonic, Mega-man, and Kirby

"Oh it's you guys" said Peach with the same disappointment you get when you get clothes as a present of any kind.

"Wow mean...anyway we were looking for Mario cause we were suppose to play video games together 30 minutes ago and he never showed" said Kirby

"We don't know where he is either and when I called him to ask he told me he was in the dessert but I don't believe that crap" said Peach

"Well where could he be " asked Kirby

"I don't know" said Peach

"Well when he comes back tell him we're waiting for him" said Kirby

"Alright bye" said Peach

"Bye-bye" said Kirby as the guys walked away and Peach slowly closed the wooden door and she returned to Luigi and Daisy

Meanwhile with Mario

Mario was still playing with the sink and Rosalina had just put the cake mix in the oven and she set the timer to 20 minutes

"So Mario we got 20 minutes have any ideas of any thing to do" asked Rosalina with a smirk

"Um...We can watch some T.V or a movie or take a nap" said Mario having no idea what Rosalina wants to do.

"Sure we can do that or we can do something more fun for the both of us" said Rosalina

"Really what do you have in mind?" asked Mario

Then Rosalina went where Mario's feet were and she pulled him out from under the sink.

"Um...What are you doing?" asked Mario nervously

"You like to fix pipes?" asked Rosalina

"Um...Yeah" said Mario in confusion

"Well I got a pipe you can clean" said Rosalina with a smirk and with a sluty tone

"Where in the bathroom" said Mario

"Can you guys give me and Mario some privacy" said Rosalina

Then all the Lumas left the kitchen

"Um... is the pipe in the bathroom?'' asked Mario with a nervous tone

"No, silly the pipe is right in front of you" said Rosalina as she let out a giggle

"Um..." said Mario

Then Rosalina let a giggle and she went on her knees and she slowly crawled on Mario's stomach

"Um...Hehe" chuckled nervously Mario as they both let out a smile(not showing their teeth) and they started to blush like crazy.

Then Rosalina let out a little chuckle and the makeout session began.

END OF CHAPTER 2

Mario: Why did you stop there Author I was about to get some?

Author: Relax Mario you may get some or not my choice.

Mario: Come on Carlos( My name)

Peach: Oh you're begging to cheat on me?!

Mario: Um...no

Waluigi: Liar

Mario: Waluigi what the hell are you doing here?

Waluigi: Oh Author can you please put me in the story.

Yoshi: No put me in please

Wario: No it's Wario time.

Yoshi: it's never Wario time...It's always Mario time

Luigi: Yeah how come it's never weegi time

Daisy: or Daisy time

Peach: or Peach time

Bowser: or Bowser time

Mario: Okay now you guys are acting stupid It's cause I'm Mr. Nintendo I'm Important

(Then everyone started to argue with Mario and Mario argued with everyone else at the same time)

Author: ENOUGH!

(Then everyone stopped talking and they just stared at me)

Peach: Who's side are you on anyway?

Author: I can't choose sides I'm the author.

Everyone: Choose!

Author: I'm on Mario's side

Everyone but Mario: BOOOO!

Me and Mario: shut up you guys are just jealous.

(Then me and Mario argue with everyone else for over 10 minutes)

Author: Anyway I hope you guys are excited for chapter 3 I know I am

Everyone but Me and Mario: Don't read this book it sucks

(Back to arguing)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey it's a me MarioFan14 and I do not own the Mario characters sadly.

Mario and Rosalina were still making out on the kitchen floor.

" Come on Mario let's go to my room" said Rosalina

" Sure" said Mario

Then Rosalina got off Mario and they walked while holding hands to her room and once they entered her room she sat Mario on the edge of the bed and she went on her knees in front of him.

" So Mario just relax and let me take care of you " said Rosalina

" Alright I'm relaxed" said Mario

" Good" said Rosalina

Then Rosalina slowly unzipped Mario's zipper and she put her hand in and she gently started to stroke Mario's long, erected dick.

*Sigh* went Mario

" You like that?" asked Rosalina

" Yeah" sighed Mario

Then Rosalina pulled out Mario's dick through the zipper and she gently started to rub it.

" Mama-mia" moaned Mario

Then Rosalina let out a little chuckle and she spread Mario's leg and she started to lick the sides of his dick like it was a popsicle leaving her saliva on it.

" Oh fuck" moaned Mario

After about 10 long licks she slowly put Mario's dick in her small wet mouth.

"Ooooooohhhhhhh" moaned Mario

Then Rosalina let out a smile and she looked up at her blushing, eyes closed plumber lover and she started to bob her head up and down very slowly.

Meanwhile with Peach

Peach, Daisy and Luigi were still in the living room just waiting.

" Hey here's an idea maybe Rosalina knows where Mario is " said Daisy

*Sigh*" It's worth a try" said Peach

Then Peach took out her pink phone from android and she dialed Rosalina's #.

*Ring**Ring**Ring* went Rosalina's light blue cricket phone which was on a wooden dresser next to the bed so she slowly took out Mario's dick from her mouth and she got up from her knees.;

" Hold up sweetie" said Rosalina

Then Mario laid on the bed and he let out a dreamily sigh

*Giggle*" I'm glad you liked it cause I'm not done" said Rosalina with a smirk

Then Rosalina got her phone

"Uh-oh it's Peach" said Rosalina

Then Mario's eyes popped wide open

Then Rosalina picked up

" Hello" said Rosalina

" Hi Rosie I was wondering if you know where Mario is?" asked Peach

" No I haven't seen him" lied Rosalina

" Oh well I feel he's doing something he shouldn't be doing" said Peach

" Like what?'' asked Rosalina

" I don't know I just want to see him " said Rosalina

" Well don't worry Mario will be home soon" said Rosalina

" You think so?" asked Peach

" Yeah maybe Mario has some business to take care of first you know how he is" said Rosalina

" Well what should I do?" asked Peach

" Um...Do whatever" said Rosalina

*Sigh*went Peach

Then all of a sudden a bunch of lumas came into the room and Mario quickly pulled his zipper up

" Mommy, Mario the cake is ready" shrieked the Lumas from excitement

" Mario are you there?" asked Peach

" I'm sorry Peach I gotta go" said Rosalina

" Don't you dare hang up...!" yelled Peach

But Rosalina hung up

" Oh-no Mario she knows you're here" said Rosalina as she started to freak out

" Mama-mia!" said Mario as he started to freak out

" What's wrong Mommy?" asked one of the Lumas

" Nothing" said Rosalina

Meanwhile with Peach

" That bitch has my man!" screamed Peach

" Mario is at Rosalina's place" said Daisy

" Yeah lets go get my man!" said Peach

" Lets a go" said Luigi

Meanwhile with Mario

" You guys go I have some business to take care of with your mom" said Mario

Then the Lumas left the room

Then Mario stood up from the bed and he hugged her from behind

" Relax Rosalina it's gonna be okay" said Mario trying to comfort her

" I'm scared that she might hurt me in front of my Lumas" said Rosalina

" Hey there is only 1 person who could put their hands on you and that is me" said Mario

Then Rosalina let out a giggle

" And I promise you I won't let peach or anyone hurt you" said Mario

*Bang**Bang**Bang* went the front door scaring all the Lumas so they all came in the room and they hid under the light blue covers and there was a lot of Lumas

" OPEN THIS DOOR YOU SLUT!" screamed Peach

" Mommy why is Peach mad?" asked one of the Lumas

*Bang**Bang**Bang* went the front door

" Alright Rosalina you stay here and calm the lumas and lock the door behind me and don't open the door okay" said Mario

" But Mario..." said Rosalina

" Enough Rosalina just listen to me okay" said Mario

*Bang**Bang**Bang* went the front door

" OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR MARIO!" screamed Peach

" Be careful Mario" said Rosalina

" Okay I will" said Mario

Then Mario let go of Rosalina and he slowly walked out of the room and he walked out of the room and she locked the door behind him

" Mario be careful please" said Rosalina

" Rosalina calm down I'm just gonna get slapped across the face maybe" said Mario

Then Mario slowly walked to the door.

Once he reached the door he put his hands on the metal door knob

*Sigh* went Mario

Then he slowly turned the knob

END OF CHAPTER 3

Author: I'm wishing that you guys are liking my first story so far and I hope you guys are excited for chapter 4 so until then bye-bye


	4. Chapter 4

Mario slowly turned the knob and once the door was 30 degrees open Peach forced the door open and she right away punched Mario in his right eye causing him to lose his balance and fall on his back on the blue carpet

" How could you do this to me I trusted you?!" screamed Peach

" Wait princess let me explain" begged Mario

Then Peach stepped on Mario's nose with her pink flats, breaking his nose and it started to bleed

" Oh fuck my nose" cried Mario

" Hurts doesn't it" said Peach angrily

" Peach relax" said Daisy

" Where is that whore?!" screamed Peach

Then Mario grabbed Peach's upper ankle so she won't get away

" Leave...Her...Alone...None of this is her fault" said Mario in pain trying to keep the blood in his nose by plugging his nostrils

" Oh so this your fault?!" said Peach

" Yes... I was the one who made the move on her, she just invited me to clean her comet observatory and I made the move" said Mario

*Sigh*" Rosie I'm so sorry if Mario took advantage of you and if you want we can send him to jail" said Peach

"No, I have a punishment way more awful than going to jail" said Rosalina

"You can come out of your room Mario can't hurt you" said Peach

"No I'm fine" said Rosalina

"I never want to see you in my kingdom ever again!" said Peach

Then Mario let out a little chuckle

"What's so funny?" asked Peach

"Nothing" said Mario

Then Peach kicked Mario in the stomach

*Cough**Cough* went Mario as he crawled into fetal position

"Come on you guys lets go" said Peach

Luigi and daisy didn't say anything they just stood there in shock at what just happened

"Now!" screamed Peach

Then Luigi and Daisy walked away and peach walked out the door and she closed the door behind her.5 seconds later Rosalina unlocked the door and she ran to Mario and once she reached him she sat on the floor and she put Mario's head on her lap.

"Someone get me a towel" said Rosalina

Then 2 Lumas left the room and they floated to the bathroom to get a towel

"Mario why did you lie?" asked Rosalina

"Ow, I didn't want Peach to hurt you so I made you look innocent so she wouldn't hurt you" said Mario

"But Mario I am not innocent and she gave you a broken nose and a black eye" Said Rosalina

"As long as you're okay I'm fine" said Mario

"Aw Mario" said Rosalina

Then the 2 Lumas handed Rosalina a white towel and she wiped the blood from his mustache and under his nostrils.

"I'm sorry for putting you through this I couldn't hold my feelings for you no more" said Rosalina

"Ugh... It's alright I love you too" said Mario

"Aw Mario I love you" said Rosalina

Meanwhile with Peach

"I can't believe Mario would do that to her" said Daisy

"I don't believe Mario would do that to her" said Luigi

"He said he did it" said Daisy

"Duh Mario wanted to protect Rosalina from Peach" said Luigi

"Why would he do that?" asked Daisy

"Isn't obvious Rosalina stole his heart" said Luigi

"What are you saying Luigi?" asked Peach

"I'm saying Mario is in love with her" said Luigi

Peach said nothing but she slowly shook her head. 5 seconds later peach stood up from the red couch and she walked to the front door.

"Where are you going?" asked Daisy

"I'm going back" said Peach

"Alright don't do anything stupid" said Daisy

"Alright" said Peach

Then Peach opened the wooden castle door and she left and she slowly walked to the launch star in a dark, starry night and the full moon lit everything dimly

*Sigh*"Oh Mario I'm so sorry" said Peach as a tear ran down her cheek.

Then she wiped the tear and she used the launch star and she shot through the galaxy and then she landed on the deck of the comet observatory and she slowly walked to the front door

*Sigh**Knock**Knock*

End of Chapter 4

Author: What will happen next? Find out on chapter 5 the final chapter. so bye-bye


	5. Chapter 5

"I'll get it" said Mario as he got off the brown couch and he walked to the door

Then Mario put his hand on the door knob and he slowly opened the door

Once he noticed it was Peach behind the door he jumped back in fear

"Please don't hurt me Peach Please" begged Mario

"Relax Mario I won't hurt you I just came to say I'm sorry" said Peach

"Aw it's okay Peach I'm fine" said Mario

"Well where's Rosalina I need to talk to her" said Peach

"Oh she's in the kitchen" said Mario

"Oh thanks Mario...oh and Mario" said Peach

"Yeah?" said Mario

"I still love you" said Peach

"I love you too" said Mario

Then Peach let out a smile and so did Mario and they put their heads together and they connected their lips and the passionate kiss lasted 15 seconds

"I'll be right back" said Peach

"Okay" said Mario

Then Peach walked in the comet observatory and she headed to the kitchen while Mario sat back down on the couch

*Sigh*"Fuck me" said Mario

Then Peach with her little pink purse in her hands entered the kitchen and she was amazed at the kitchen

The kitchen had 2 stoves with 4 burners, 3 microwaves, the wall and ceiling was painted light blue, the floor was made of black and white square tiles and there was rectangular cabinets all around the kitchen

"Peach? What are you doing here?" asked Rosalina

Peach didn't reply cause she was looking around

"Peach?" called Rosalina

"Oh...I'm taking Mario with me" said Peach

"What are you talking about Mario is with me" said Rosalina

"How do you know Mario wants to be with you?" asked Peach

"Cause he told me he loves me" said Rosalina

"Well he told me he loves me like 30 seconds ago" said Peach

"MARIO!" screamed Rosalina

"Oh fuck" said Mario as he got off the couch and he slowly walked to the kitchen

Then Mario stopped right behind the kitchen door

"Is everything okay?" asked Mario nervously

"GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" screamed Rosalina

*Gulp*

Then Mario opened the door

"Is everything okay?" asked Mario nervously

"No, did you tell peach you love her?" asked Rosalina in a angry tone

"Yeah but..." said Mario

"Who's it gonna be Mario?" asked Rosalina

"Um...You girls can't make me choose" said Mario

"Choose!" said Rosalina

"I'm sorry Princess but I choose Rosalina" said Mario

"But Mario..." said Peach in a sad tone

"You heard Mario he chose me so go away and leave us alone" said Rosalina

*Chuckle*"You really think you have a choice don't you Mario?" asked Peach

"Um...Yeah" said Mario

"Well you don't so you can't choose her over me" said Peach

"Well he already did do go home" said Rosalina

"Oh I'll go home with Mario" said Peach

"What are you gonna do about it bitch" said Rosalina

*Chuckle*"You guys have no idea what I'm gonna do if Mario doesn't come home with me" said Peach

"Well what are you gonna do bitch" said Rosalina

*Chuckle*"Alright I warned you" said Peach

Then Peach put her hands in her pink purse and she took out a desert eagle and she pointed it at Rosalina and she shot Rosalina 2 times in her stomach

Then Rosalina fell to the ground face first and blood started to flow out of her mouth

Then Mario went on his knees next to her

"Rosa-Rosalina please don't die" begged Mario

Then a tear came out of Mario's left eye and it came down his cheek and then the tear fell down his cheek and it splashed on the puddle of Rosalina's blood

*Cough*"don't cry Mario and just so you know I will always*Cough*lo-love you" said Rosalina

"No, Rosalina I will always lo..." said Mario

But Rosalina had passed away before Mario could tell her he loves her one last time

"Rosalina? Rosalina?" called Mario

Then Mario started to cry with his head down

"Come on Mario let's go" said Peach

"NO!" screamed Mario

"Now!" screamed Peach

"No! I will never be with you ever again" screamed Mario

"Well if I can't have you no one can" said Peach

Then Peach pointed the desert eagle at Mario and she shot him 3 times in his chest

After 5 seconds of Mario looking down at his blood flowing out of his body he closed his eyes and he fainted on his stomach and he laid next to Rosalina so their blood mixed together

"Oh my god what have I done I killed the man I love and one of my best friends" said Peach

Then tears started to run down her cheeks and right there she knew what she had to do

"I'm sorry Mario and Rosie and I hope you guys get to be together forever and have peace" said Peach

Then Peach pointed the gun to her stomach and 3 seconds later she pulled the trigger and she just stood there with tears coming out of her eyes and 3 seconds later she fell forward on top of Mario so all three of their bloods mixed

" _Peach...Peach"_ called a voice softly

Then Peach opened her eyes to find herself in her bed with Mario sitting next to her on the bed and Rosalina sitting on the edge of her bed

"Oh Mario your alive" shrieked Peach as she jumped out of bed and she hugged Mario

"Um...yeah Peach I'm alive" said Mario with a chuckle

Then Peach let go of Mario and she ran to Rosalina and she gave her a big hug

"Peach what's wrong with you? why are you so happy to see us?" asked Rosalina

"I thought I killed you guys" said Peach

"What? You fell asleep on the couch right after your parents left" said Mario

"Yeah so me and Mario carried you here and you've been sleeping for a couple of hours" said Rosalina

"Wait a minute do you guys love each other?" asked Peach as she let go of Rosalina

"What? No we're just friends" said Mario

"Why would you ask that?" asked Rosalina

"Oh thank god it was just a dream" said Peach as she let out a sigh of relief

"Wow tell us about your dream" said Rosalina

"Well this should be Interesting" said Mario

Then Peach sat next to Rosalina and she explained everything from her "Dream" to them

THE END

Author: I really hope you liked my first short little story and I hope you guys look forward to my future stories so until then bye-bye and if you guys got any questions or suggestions of characters you can add me on Google+ as Mario Fan14 and my facebook which is also MarioFan14


End file.
